Familiar of Den-O
by Spartan719
Summary: After Ryotaro retires, Saito became the new Den-O after discovering that he's a Singularity Point. But now Saito along with the rest of DenLiner are now summoned to be Louise's Familiars. Will they survive this? But meanwhile old enemies emerge for their revenge.
1. A New World

**AN: Alright everybody, I got some major news. Due to the positive reception I've been getting for my Den-O idea, I've decided to post it as a full story.**

**Huge audience: Yeah!**

**So I hope you all like it and I'll try my best with it. Considering that this has been a major idea and I'm the first one to attempt this. Now ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Den-O

* * *

Chapter 1: A New World

_(A few months ago)_

_Saito was on his way to get his laptop repaired until he saw what appears to be a red Oni approaching some sort of humanoid bat creature. Saito couldn't help but overhear._

"_You damn traitor!" The bat one said. While the red Oni just scoffed at that._

"_I don't care what you call me but right now your opponent is me! The great Momotaros!" Momotaros exclaimed. Saito was familiar with the legend of Momotaro and sees how the two are alike. Saito soon sees them fighting but Momotaros was having trouble. It wasn't until he landed next to Saito._

"_Hey are you okay!?" Saito asked. Momotaros just stared at him._

"_How long were you there? Never mind, I don't want to know. Hey, you mind if I borrow you're body for a bit?"_

"_Wha-?" Before Saito finished, Momotaros jumped into him. Saito's hair was now standing up with a red streak and his eyes were glowing red._

"_Ore-." But before he could finish, Saito forced him out. Momotaros landed on his side._

"_What was that for!?" Saito demanded, still unsure of how he did that. Momotaros just stared at him._

"_How did you-?" Momotaros then snapped his fingers in realization. "You're a Singularity Point!"_

"_What?" Then the bat creature was looking impatient._

"_What is going on there!?" Momotaros just stared at him._

"_Give me a damn minute. Look, I'll explain everything later but trust me on this. I need to borrow your body for a few minutes. After that, I promise to explain everything. Deal?" Saito then thought about it before nodding._

"_Alright, deal." Momotaros nodded before jumping back into Saito. M-Saito smiled as he got a black box out. It was the size of a wallet, has what appears to be a train pass in it, it had a T with a tip on it, and on the back was the same symbol in scripted on the back. It was the DenLiner's Rider Pass._

* * *

(Present Time on DenLiner)

Ever since that day Saito found out about the Imagin, DenLiner, and what it meant to be a Singularity Point. He also met some of the other Taros on board which were Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryuutaros. Apparently there was another Den-O before him, Ryotaro Nogami, and a passenger, Hana. They explained their time with Ryotaro and Hana. When he left so did Hana and they had to rely on Ryotaro's grandson from the future, Kotaro. But recently, there has been more Imagin in Kotaro's time than the present so he had to stay behind there to deal with it.

Saito learnt how to get along with the other Taros as well as who they are.

Urataros was a big flirt and looked like a turtle. He is the Imagin used for Den-O's Rod Form.

Kintaros has a Sumo wrestler-like personality and looked like a bear. He is the Imagin used for Den-O's Axe Form.

Ryuutaros has child-like personality but enjoys break dancing and looks like a purple dragon. He is the Imagin used for Den-O's Gun Form.

Lastly there was Momotaros, the first Taros that Saito met. He looks like a red Oni and his appearance was also influenced by the legend of Momotaro. He has a hot-blooded and prideful personality. He is the Imagin used for Den-O's most frequent form, Sword Form.

Saito was drinking Naomi's coffee, which he learned how to stomach it after a while. Kintaros was sleeping while the rest of the Taros were either drinking coffee or were arguing amongst themselves. The Owner was waiting for his latest rice challenge from Naomi.

Just then a weird circle appeared and then it acted like a black hole. It sucked in Saito and Kintaros first. The other Taros were trying to hold on to something before being dragged themselves. Owner, who just got his plate, was about to begin his challenge until the flag got pulled in. Owner just looked at the vortex with a sad frown before the rest of DenLiner get taken in from the inside.

* * *

(Somewhere else in another world)

Saito and the rest of the Taros were all in a big dog pile after being in an explosion. They were all met with sunlight as the smoke faded the five look around. They all see people around Saito's age and were all in matching uniforms with cloaks that had a golden pentagram on them.

They soon turned and see a girl. She was wearing a uniform like the rest but had brown eyes, light skin, long pink hair, and was shocked by their appearance.

Momotaros pushed Kintaros off of him.

"Get off me, you stupid bear." Momotaros said as he got up, he soon felt a slight pain from behind and pulled it. It was Owner's flag for his rice. Urataros got up next followed by the others.

"Owner will surely miss this but…where are we?" The girl soon approached them.

"Who are you people!?" She demanded. Saito and the others appeared confused.

"Wha-?"

"I've asked you a question, commoner!" She turns to the Taros and assumed that they were her Familiar or…Familiars?

"Hey!" Momotaros began as he walked up Saito's side. "He's with us." With that said Louise's eyes widened in realization.

"What! You mean that-!" Everyone else realized what that meant and started laughing. They also pointed at Louise.

"Just what you'd expect from Louise the Zero!"

"Oh my sides!"

"A commoner! She has a commoner as one of her Familiars!"

"_We just entered a place filled with Chicken Wings…that's just great!" _Momotaros thought. While Louise was just trying to defend herself.

"Shut up! At least I summoned four others who look like they could defend themselves."

"Yes, at least you got something right." Said a very chesty redhead that caught Urataros's attention.

"Shut up, Kirche!"

"Enough!" the older man said to Louise and the audience. "Ms. Valliere, summoning multiple Familiars is quite impressive but this young man was summoned with them. He and the others will serve as your Familiars."

"SERVANTS!?" They screamed at the same time.

"Awwwwww, but I don't want to do chores." Ryuutaros pouted.

"Continue the ritual." The older man instructed. Louise reluctantly nodded and chanted. The others were still shocked that they have to become servants towards this girl so they didn't really paid attention…until she planted her lips on Saito's.

Saito was speechless and blushed while she did the same with the Taros. Momotaros looked like he was about to puke, Kintaros blushed, Urataros acted normal, and Ryuutaros was trying to wipe his lips saying he doesn't want to get any cooties.

"It was just for the ritual, okay? Don't you understand that? I can't believe I gave you guys my first few kisses." Louise explained.

They soon felt a burning sensation. On Saito's left hand were lines of Nordic characters. The same line appeared on Momo's right arm, Kin's shoulder, Ura's chest, and Ryuuta's back. They all looked at them with slight amazement…before Saito passed out.

"Ah the runes symbolizing a Familiar contract." A man with glasses observed. "I've never seen one so close and precise." He said while studying Momo's.

"Hey buddy, can you get off me?"Momo asked. But instead of waiting for an answer he shook him off. The elder soon spoke up.

"This concludes the summoning ceremonies. You are all dismissed." And with everyone left except Louise who didn't feel that unlucky because she summoned multiple Familiars and most of them do look like they intimidating…except that one commoner.

The Taros were all circled around an unconscious Saito. Ryuutaros tried poking him until Momotaros stopped him and jumped in. M-Saito got up.

"Ore…Sanjou!" M-Saito said while doing a pose. Louise noticed this.

"You can possess!?" Louise asked. Before M-Saito could answer Kirche and a young blue headed girl approached them.

"My, my Louise, what interesting Familiar-s that you have." This is when Urataros stepped up.

"Excuse ma'am but may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" The girls seemed surprised,

"Well then, this one seems to be very…polite. I am Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst, a pleasure."

"Feeling is mutual, my dear. I am called Urataros." Urataros introduced and just as he was about to kiss her hand, he got hit in the head by Louise.

"Stupid Familiar!" Louise exclaimed.

"Well, this was…interesting. I'm sure we'll talk again, Urataros, till then goodbye." Kirche said while the other girl followed her.

Kintaros and Ryuutaros looked at the sky and got M-Saito and Urataros.

"Momonoji, Urataros, you guys might want to see this." Kintaros said while looking at the sky.

"What is it, bear?" Ryuutaros spoke up next.

"Sugoi, look at the two suns!" Ryuutaros stated.

"What?" M-Saito and Urataros asked while Kintaros and Ryuutaros just pointed upwards. When they did they saw two suns instead of one.

"Uh, guys, I don't think we're on our world anymore." Kintaros stated. Everyone was speechless until Momotaros decided to speak up.

"The one time…I wish Pinkie or that treasure loving thief Rider was here." M-Saito stated. Just then Louise called out to them.

"Familiars, let's go." M-Saito scoffed.

"Why do we have to be her servants again?" Urataros grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Sempai, you have to be more positive I'm sure this won't be as bad as it seems." Urataros said.

"Hey hurry up!" Lousie screamed.

"Or not." Kintaros just cracked his neck.

"How bad can this be?"

* * *

They were wrong, horribly wrong. Louise was the most spoiled, brattiest, and rudest girl that they have ever met. She explained that she was a mage apprentice in a Tristain Academy of Magic in the kingdom of Tristain in the mainland of Halkagina.

The Taros were all sharing a single room with straw beds. All of them (except Kintaros who was sleeping) were ranting on about their day.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I prefer Hanakuso Onna than this bitch!" Momotaros said while Saito was on his hay bed, still unconscious. Urataros nodded.

"Indeed Sempai, out of all the fish that I would reel in…this is one that I would not." Urataros stated.

"I don't like this girl but at least Siesta-neechan was nice." During their day they met one of the servants, Siesta, whom Ryuutaros had really taken a liking to. Just then Saito woke up.

"Oh hey, look who's up?"

"What happened?" The three Taros then told him everything what happened and how all of them are now bound to do what Louise says. Also, along with the fact that they're in another world; they even showed him the two moons. "I can't believe we're in another world." Saito said.

"Yeah but we have to take care of that pink haired-." But just before Momotaros could finish Louise showed up and looks at Saito.

"_So you're awake. Everyone else did their work and now it's time to do yours." _The taros perfectly understood that but Saito didn't.

"What?"

"_You are one of my Familiars and you are just a commoner! You should feel honored to serve me!" _Saito still didn't understand what she just said. Just then she got her wand and started chanting something before directing her wand at Saito.

Then an explosion swallowed them up and when it faded they weren't really that harmed.

"Say something." Lousie ordered.

"Like what?" Saito asked but realizes that he could now understand her.

"It was supposed to be silence…I've guessed I failed again." The others sweatdropped at what she said. She then realizes that she hasn't asked for any of their names.

"What are your names?"

"Saito Hiraga."

"Momotaros."

"Urataros."

"Ryuutaros." Urataros then pointed at the sleeping Kintaros,

"That's Kintaros."

"I suppose the others told you of why you're here?" Louise started. Saito nodded. "Good saves me the trouble then."

"Wait, we didn't get your name."

"It's Louise. Louise de La Valliere."

"Ok, so what exactly is a Familiar?" Ryuutaros began.

"Isn't it obvious? I've summoned you all and now you're my servants." Momotaros stepped up.

"What makes you think that we'll just do what you say?" He asked. Louise pointed her wand at him and summoned another explosion which threw him back against the wall.

"Any more questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good now Saito, come with me." Saito reluctantly followed her. Momotaros got up.

"That brat! Who does she think she is?"

"Well, she is a mage that uses magic. And we are bound to her as her Familiars." Urataros answered.

"It's just like that movie, Harry Potter!" Ryuutaros said.

"Yeah well at least in that movie the students were jackasses or at least most of them weren't." Momotaros said before thinking to himself. "We need to get out of here."

"How? This is a new world, we have nowhere to go." Urataros pointed out.

"Well, we need better rooms. Doesn't Saito have his pass?" Momotaros asked before the other two get what he's saying.

"Great idea, Sempai! We'll just use DenLiner for the night."

"But…how do we even know it came with us?" Ryuutaros asked.

"Well the portal that brought us here was very strong. But I suppose it's worth trying." Urataros said. Momotaros just clapped both of his hands.

"Yosh! Then we'll just have to wait for Saito to come back." Momotaros said as he got comfortable on the straw bed, eagerly waiting for Saito's return.

"What do you think he's doing anyways?" Ryuutaros wondered.

* * *

(In Louise's room)

Louise threw all her clothes at him as she prepared her night gown. Saito was trying to blush or look.

"_I'm just glad Urataros isn't here to see this." _Saito thought. Since this was a new world there was no use in escaping.

"I want you to wash my clothes." Louise ordered before getting in her bed. Saito sighed before complying. He just couldn't believe his luck. Saito exited the room before trying to find his way to the servant quarters on his way he sees Ryuutaros.

"Ryuutaros, where are you going?" Saito asked. Ryuutaros looked at Saito.

"Oh, I was going to visit Siesta-neechan."

"Who?"

"She's one of the servants here. She was really nice to me so I thought I should say goodnight to her."

"Wait, servant? I need to ask her something." Ryuutaros nodded and gestured Saito to follow him. They soon find a young maid with black hair and dark eyes. She also resembled a Japanese girl.

"Siesta-neechan!" Ryuutaros called out. Siesta looks from behind. She greeted them with a smile.

"Ryuutaros, good to see you again! You must be Saito, the one that the red Familiar took over." Saito nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I'm Saito Hiraga. I see you're already acquainted with Ryuutaros." Siesta giggled.

"Yes, he's quite funny." Siesta said as Ryuutaros thought back when he first met her.

* * *

_(A few hours ago)_

"_Can't believe that stupid girl gave me chores to do! I wonder if there's break dancing in this world." Ryuutaros thought to himself as he was carrying dishes towards. While walking he accidentally bumped into someone. Some of the dishes and a majority of them broke into pieces._

"_Oh my, I'm sorry." Ryuutaros looked and sees a young girl with black hair and dark eyes. She was also in a maid's outfit._

"_It's okay. I blame that pink girl for anyways for the chores."_

"_You mean Mistress Valliere? Wait, are you one of the new Familiars?" The girl asked._

"_That's what she called me. But I prefer Ryuutaros." Ryuutaros said._

"_I'm Siesta. A pleasure to meet you, Ryuutaros." The two soon looked down at the broken plates. Ryuutaros slightly panicked and tried to clean up with the help of Siesta. _

"_Let me help you."_

"_Thank you." Just as they were cleaning up the mess, Louise noticed them and the broken pieces._

"_Familiar! What is this!? Have you made this mess!?" Louise demanded. Just as Ryuutaros was about to say something Siesta stepped forward._

"_No, my Mistress. It was my fault that the dishes are broken. Not his." Siesta said. Ryuutaros appears surprised while Louise just stared at her._

"_Siesta, we'll talk about this later. Right now, I have to check on the other Familiars." Louise stated before leaving. Ryuutaros just stared at her._

"_Why would you-?"_

"_It wouldn't be fair for someone that is new to be scolded right away. Let me take care of things here, you should go to your other duties." Siesta said. Ryuutaros was touched by her kindness._

"_Arigato…Siesta-neechan." Ryuutaros said before leaving._

* * *

Ryuutaros was looking at Saito when he started talking.

"Excuse me, Siesta, I know this feels rushed but I have a favor to ask you. Can you help me get these clothes washed? I never really did wash before." Saito explained. Siesta looked at them.

"Let me take care of them, I'll give these to your first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you." Saito said.

"Hey, Siesta-neechan." Siesta looked at Ryuutaros.

"Yes, Ryuutaros?"

"Can I help you with that?" Ryuutaros asked. Siesta smiled.

"Its fine, Ryuuta. Isn't Momo looking for you guys? I saw him calling for you guys." Ryuutaros remembered.

"That's right! C'mon Saito, we have to go." Ryuuta said as they both went to where the other Taros are.

"Hey Saito, do you still have your pass?" Saito then realized what he's trying to say and got it out.

"Perfect! We may not be able t leave but at least we can get some sleep in somewhere quite…adequate. " Urataros said. Momotaros went to Kintaros.

"Bear! Wake up!" Kintaros didn't budge at all. "Ok, I guess you'll just miss Naomi's coffee then." Kintaros jolted up.

"I'm up and awake!"

"Good! Saito, let's go to DenLiner!" they had to wait for the right time until it was the right time. To their surprise, they were back in DenLiner now. After getting their coffee from Naomi, Owner noticed their Familiar marks.

"I see you all became Familiars." Owner started. Momotaros started to reply.

"Don't even get us started. Our 'master' is the biggest pain in our ass. She's like Hanakuso Onna and Chicken wings combined. I wished we were never summoned by her." Saito then had an idea.

"Wait! Since this train can travel through time then doesn't that mean we could go back and stop her from doing it?" Saito asked. The other Taros looked at him amazed.

"That's a great idea! I'll set the date." Momotaros stated but just as he went to the door Owner was in front of it.

"While it is true that you can change that fate, you all know how dangerous time traveling could be. Should I remind you all of what happened when Eiji and Ankh were on train?" Saito and the Taros sighed but he was right. Saito was told about the incident and anything could mess up the future that bad. The Taros while they didn't want to be her servants know that they just can't just change time willy nilly. Besides, Louise would still the summoning some time or other.

They all sighed and went to their seats. They soon decided to sleep on the train.

* * *

After a night on DenLiner, they all left…reluctantly to go back to Louise. When they did Siesta gave them Louise's clothes and they all went to Louise's room. She soon woke up.

"Are those my clothes?" Louise asked. Saito nodded. "Good, now one of you change me."

"What?" They all asked.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Momotaros asked.

"A noble would never dress herself when servants are nearby. Now decide which one of you has the honor of changing me." Louise explained. Momotaros started.

"I volunteer….Kameko." Urataros seemed surprised.

"And I would like to volunteer…Saito."

"What?" Louise then turned to Saito.

"Well what are you doing? Change me." Louise ordered. Saito went up while blushing and proceeded to do so. Momotaros left while Urataros stayed behind. Kintaros was covering Ryuutaros's eyes.

"What are you doing, Kuma-chan? I want to see!"

"No, Ryuuta, this isn't something kids should see!" He soon started to think of an excuse. A light bulb soon went off in his head. "Why don't you go eat breakfast with Siesta?"

"That's a good idea!" Ryuutaros stated. Kintaros still led Ryuutaros out while covering his eyes until they were passed the door. The three Taros were soon at the dining hall. Just as they were about to sit down Siesta approached them.

"I'm sorry but only nobility can sit there." Siesta explained.

"Why am I not surprised!" Momotaros exclaimed before sitting down on the floor. Ryuutaros was talking with Siesta while Momotaros was trying to keep Kintaros from sleeping again. Saito, Urataros, and Louise appeared.

Louise sat down while Saito and Urataros stared at the others with confused looks.

"This is where us 'commoners' sit." Momotaros explained. They soon sat down and each of them got a loaf of bread. Kintaros started eating and soon the others started as well…except Momotaros. He was too busy thinking on how to get revenge later.

"Are you going to finish that?" Kintaros asked while gesturing at Momo's bread. Momotaros just stared at Kintaros before throwing him his bread. To him, this was just too early to deal with this.

Later they were all walking outside.

"Familiars usually wait outside for their masters. Feel lucky that I made a special exception today."

"Why didn't you tell us before!?" They all asked. They soon noticed an area where students are with their Familiars.

"What's that?" Kintaros asked.

"All the second years have to the day off so they could bond with their Familiars." Louise explained while the others sweat dropped.

"I see…this may be our toughest challenge today!" Kintaros declared.

"_What was your first clue?" _Everyone else thought.

"My, my, if it isn't that impressive blue familiar." A familiar voice said. They turn around to see a big lizard behind them. Kintaros panicked so he picked him up and threw him. The others just looked at him.

"My strength…has made that lizard cry!" Kintaros said while snapping his neck.

"You jerk! Haven't you seen a salamander before?" Kirche said before checking on her salamander.

"Just keep that thing on a leash! It's dangerous!" Saito exclaimed.

"It's alright a Familiar would be obedient to its master through the contract. It wouldn't run away from me. Right, Flame?" Kirche said while helping her salamander getting its bearings.

"It's indeed an impressive catch." Urataros said.

"You think so?" Urataros nodded and led Kirche away with himself included.

"Indeed so. In fact…" Then Urataros and Kirche were gone. Momotaros was surprised Louise didn't do anything like yesterday.

"I thought you would…" Louise noticed his curiosity.

"As much as I hate my Familiars flirting at least it got Kirche away for the time being." Louise explained. The others nodded in understanding. "Plus, I hated her calling me a Zero."

"What does that mean?" Ryuutaros asked.

"Despite summoning you four, I've summoned a commoner. Which is one of the reasons why they call me a Zero."

"So let me get this straight, the aristocrats only use magic while the common people do not?" Lousie nodded at Kintaros's question. Soon Saito and Momotaros see another student with blond hair with a bow tied in the back, along with Victorian ringlets. The two also see Guiche flirtling with her until…

"I've heard a rumor that you were dating a first year." Momotaros soon whispered in Saito's ear.

"It's true I saw it for myself last night." Momotaros said. Saito then had an idea.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Momotaros soon understood what he meant and nodded. They soon brought cake, that Siesta was supposed to bring, and started to get in on the conversation.

"Nonsense! There's nothing really-?"

"Behind my feelings for you." Saito mimicked in Guiche's voice. Momotaros went up next.

"Like we haven't seen that before. I'm going to take a guess that the color of the cape symbolize the years right? A black cap for the second and brown for the first. Brown is what I saw on a girl that you were talking to last night." Momotaros said. Montmorency looked at Guiche.

"What are they talking about, Guiche?"

"Get back to work, you two pageboys!" Guiche commanded.

"Really? Pageboys? That the best you could come up with?" Saito said. Guiche's expressions turned to realization.

"You're Louise's Familiars."Momotaros and Saito then decided to leave.

"See you later! Momo just wanted to say thanks for last night. Right, Momo?" Momotaros nodded and as they left Momotaros soon sees the girl from last night. Momotaros bumped his elbow at Saito's and pointed at the girl. Saito's eyes widened and the girl approached them.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Guiche?"

"Prissy boy is over there. Can't miss him." Momotaros instructed and the girl went there. The girls see each other and were questioning Guiche. Guiche, however, turned to Momotaros and Saito.

"Look at what you Familiars have done!"

"What we've done? All that we did was called being honest." Saito answered and Momotaros nodded.

"At least Kameko was honest and less subtle about this whole two timing thing." Momotaros said.

"TWO TIMING!?" Both of the girls said.

"P-please, the perfume Montmorency! Please don't let your rose-like face with anger. This is some kind of mistake, and—" He tried to calm her down, only to be realized that he had one more girl that he has to worry about.

"You're horrible! You said I'm the only one!" Katie exclaimed to the panic playboy as things didn't go as he planned.

"A-anyway, both of you calm down…"

"Three. Two. One." Saito slowly whispered. Then…

**SLAP!**

Both of the girls slapped him and the whole student body laughed and him. He soon turned towards Momotaros and Saito.

"Has anyone ever taught you manners to talk to aristocrats?" Guiche asked. Momotaros and Saito were reminded of the time they met up with Sieg but shook it off.

"We do but we just choose not to." Momotaros answered.

"I see then…" Guiche pointed his rose-like wand at them. "Familiars, I challenge you to a duel." Guiche declared.

"Wait, we get to fight!?" Momotaros questioned. Guiche nodded.

"Yes, for insulting me and making those two girls cry." Guiche explained.

"All we did is telling the truth! You're the one who brought this on himself." Saito said.

"So do you accept?" The two nodded.

"I must commend you guys for not running away." Guiche said.

Saito and Momotaros just stared at him before Momotaros started.

"As if any of us are going to turn down a fight! Besides, I've really been itching for one especially against one of you bastards! Compared to you assholes, Chicken Wings didn't seem that bad!" Momotaros said.

"What are the terms for this duel?" Saito asked.

"The first to surrender or knocked down loses." Guiche simply stated as the other students got around.

"One question, is it alright if we could switch…weapons?" Saito asked. Guiche thought about it.

"For now, I'll make an exception. You can use whatever weapons you currently carry." Guiche answered. Momotaros walked up to Saito and whispered.

"Will we really need them? We can take this guy on ourselves." Saito whispered back.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure the others will want a piece."

"There'll are always be others that they can get besides this guy has been pissing me off along with that pink haired-." Momotaros answered.

"Stop!"

"Speak of the devil." Louise soon showed up along with the other Taros. The other Taros were about to object to this but didn't due to Louise's scary look.

"Saito, Momotaros, enough of this! Back out now while you can!" Louise commanded. How stupid were these Familiars? They're just commoners and none of them have magic. Momotaros scoffed.

"Like hell we will! Saito do it!" Saito smiled and nodded. He got his Rider pass in one hand and a belt in the other. The belt had a red, blue, yellow, and purple next to a circle that had a T with a tip pointing to the right. He placed the belt on and pressed the red button which soon played an electric keyboard kind of tune.

"Henshin!" Saito announced as he swiped the Pass over the circle.

"**SWORD FORM!"**

Red pixels came out of the belt before forming up on Saito. Saito was now donned in a black bodysuit with a chest plate is black and white with the white parts higher up with a silver line in the center that looks like train tracks. The helmet has a silver line running down the middle with a silver mouth plate and black eyes. This was Kamen Rider Den-O Plat Form.

At that moment Momotaros was starting to glow red and became transparent. Everyone was surprised when they see Momotaros jumping into Saito. Soon red pieces of additional armor then appeared on his shoulders and chest as well as black armor trimmed in yellow snapped to his back. A red metal peach slid over the helmet and snapped onto the front before splitting in two, the points extending to become antennae and the two halves of the peach now resembling eyes. This was Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form.

"Ore…Sanjou!" Den-O SF announced while striking a pose. Everyone was surprised since it was Momotaros' voice coming out and not Saito's.

"What!?" Was everyone's reaction towards this transformation. Even Louise and Guiche seemed surprised but the Taros were cheering on for him mostly because they wanted to see Guiche get his ass kicked.

"T-This must be some sort of trick, that's it! It won't save you!" Guiche said while getting his composure. Den-O SF was getting pieces of equipment from his belt and placed them together.

"Let me tell you something. From start from finish, I'm at a climax! And those climaxes are never cheap tricks. Let me show you how Kamen Rider Den-O does it." Den-O SF explained before forming a sword from pieces of equipment. He got into a combat stance.

"Valkyrie, put this peasant in his place!" Guiche commanded. The golem gripped its' weapon before charging.

"_Momotaros, ikuzo." _Saito said in Den-O's mind. Den-O SF nodded.

"Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" Den-O SF announced before charging himself. He slashed the golem in the chest before charging and slashing at him some more. Just as he finished it with one final strike Guiche became furious.

"Dammit!" Guiche cursed before summoning more Valkyries.

"You all want some too? Bring it on then!" Den-O SF proudly announced before going into battle. He stabbed on in the gut before decapitating another from behind.

"Take this! And some of that!" Den-O SF yelled before fighting more. Just then Kintaros stepped up.

"Momonoji, let me have some fun!" Kintaros announced before jumping into Den-O SF.

"**AXE FORM!"**

Just then Momotaros was ejected out of the body while the light on the belt turned from red to yellow. The visor disappeared and the armor rearranged itself. The backside armor soon switched to the front and red to the back. Just then an axe with yellow sides slid down the silver line on the helmet. Soon the yellow pieces opened up and went down to the eyes, becoming the new visor. This was Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form.

"Ore no tsuyosa ni… omae ga naita!" Den-O AF announced, with Kintaros' voice, as Momotaros got up. Den-O AF soon cracked his neck.

"Dumbass bear! Don't do that so suddenly!" Momotaros said as he went back to the sidelines.

"You can change forms!?" Guiche questioned just as everyone else was. Den-O AF didn't respond but instead rearranged the DenGasher to form an axe.

"Sorry for doing this so suddenly." Den-O AF said.

_"It's okay. Let's just win this duel."_

"Okay!" Den-O AF responded before fighting. He was tearing through the Valkyries just as merciless as Momotaros did. He slashed a few of the golems before one was coming at him from behind. Den-O AF looked behind and punched him in the chest so hard that his fist literally went through it. He grabbed him and threw it into a few more of them.

He soon dived into the pile and began fighting them as if he was wrestling them before getting up and getting his axe and slicing through them. Everyone was surprised and impressed by his strength.

From the sidelines, Ryuutaros was jumping up and down as if he was eager to do something.

"Oh, Kuma-chan! Kuma-chan! I want to play too." Ryuutaros announced before jumping into Den-O.

"No wait, Ryuuta-!" But before he could finish, he was already out of Den-O's body.

"**GUN FORM!"**

The yellow armor went back to its original position but the red chest plate folded out and turned inside out before being attached on. Just then the axe visor disappeared leaving room for a new one. Just then the head of a purple Chinese dragon appeared down the railing of the helmet before parts of it unfolded turning it into a V shape visor. This was Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form.

"Ryuuta!" Kintaros called out before going back to the sidelines.

"How many forms could he possibly take?" Louise questioned. When she first saw them she thought that they were just a bunch of idiots but now they look like the best ones ever summoned.

"Omae taosukeba ii wo ne?" Den-O GF asked, with Ryuutaros' voice, as he did a little dance jig before spinning around once and then pointing his hand at Guiche like a gun. "Kotae wa kiitanai!"

"Valkyries, attack!" he commanded. Den-O GF soon transformed the DenGasher into a gun. Everyone stared at it with confused faces until Den-O GF started shooting. But some of the golems managed to reach him.

He dodged them in a dancing manner before shooting at them with bullets. He jumped on one of them and started spinning around while shooting at the same time. He jumped off and shot the Valkyrie that he was on. Soon about five more appeared.

"Oh! Siesta-neechan! Watch this!" Den-O GF said before he effortlessly shot them all in the head.

"No, I can't lose!" Guiche said to himself before summoning a few more Valkyries. Den-O GF proceeded to shoot them all but they started to gang up on him.

"You guys are really annoying." Just then Urataros walked up.

"Ok then, switch!" Urataros jumped into Den-O, ejecting Ryuutaros out.

"**ROD FORM!"**

Den-O changed again and this time the red armor parts went back to the rear, the yellow pieces spilt apart and became shoulder pads, and a blue chest plate was left on. The Gun visor disappeared and a blue turtle with orange lenses took its place. The head and legs folded while the arms are moved upwards forming the new visor. This is Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form.

He rearranged the DenGasher in the form of a staff and laid it on his shoulder. Ryuutaros pouted before going back to the others.

"Omae, boku ni tsurarete miru?" Den-O RF said in Urataros' voice. Kirche waved at him.

"Go get him, darling!" Den-O simply waved back at her.

_"You've been flirting with her?"_

"Only a little bit but right now time to impress some of the other girls here." Den-O RF said before charging. Den-O RF stabbed his staff into one of the Valkryie's chest before flinging him in the air thus exploding him.

Den-O RF then proceeded to fight the rest of them. He strike at them from in front and rear. Den-O RF even used his staff as a javelin. He pulled the staff out and continued fighting all of them. It didn't take that long before there was only one left. By then Momotaros ran up to him.

"Don't hog my climax!" Momotaros then jumped into Den-O.

"**SWORD FORM!"**

Den-O quickly went back into his Sword Form as Urataros landed to the side.

"Sempai!" Urataros cried out before walking back with the others.

Den-O SF looked at the remaining golem while transforming the staff back into a sword.

"Now to take my climax!" Den-O announced as he got his pass and placed it in front of his belt.

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

Red energy flowed from it and into the sword. The blade then flew out of and floated in the air.

_"_Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza!Part 2_!"_ Den-O SF then swung the bladeless sword towards the Valkryie. The floating red blade followed its arc and put a large cut onto the little yellow machine. He did it one more time before doing an overhead slash destroying the monster. And with that the golem exploded.

Den-O soon walked up to Guiche, who looked like he was about to piss his pants. Den-O rested his sword on his shoulder and said one thing.

"Boo." With that Guiche got into a defensive position.

"Victory is yours. I-I submit." Guiche said and Den-O chuckled.

"Like I said, from start to finish I'm at a climax!" Den-O said with pride. He could soon hear what everyone was saying.

"Who are they?"

'What kind of Familiars are they?"

"Louise is so lucky to have them." That was what a few of the comments and questions were. Den-O took off his belt making it and the armor break away into pixels leaving M-Saito.

"I should probably get out of your body now." M-Saito said with Momo's voice before he jumped out of Saito. Saito's appearance went back to normal.

"I'm telling you Tabitha! I think I just fell in love with the blue one." Kirche said as she rested herself on Tabitha but Tabitha pushed her off.

"Don't touch me."

Just then the others approached them with a few thoughts on a few of their minds.

"_Ryuutaros said that other than possessing people he and the other Taros don't have magic. Neither did Saito. Who are they?" _Siesta questioned.

"_What kind of Familiars do that? What's with the belt and box that he had? I really need to know." _Louise thought as she went up to Saito and Momotaros.

* * *

(Elsewhere, not too far)

Two black hooded figures watched the whole thing and they seemed interested.

"So this world that Dark Decade sent us to is Den-O's? But not just an AR Den-O but OUR Den-O. I feel that this is our lucky day." One of them said with the other nodding in agreement.

"Indeed, finally we may be able to have our revenge. But it will have to wait. Let's go, Yuuki." One of them stated before walking away.

"Right behind you…Gaoh. I can't wait to see the look on Negataros's face when he hears this."

* * *

**AN: Longest chapter that I ever did. Anyways, please favorite or follow this story. Send in your review or questions via review or private messages. Anyways, I'm done, goodnight.**


	2. Explanations and the Sword

**AN: Alright guys, I'm back! Hope you all miss me and to kick things off right now it's time that I give you guys another chapter of a very classic Rider close to our hearts…Den-O! So just sit down, shut up, and let the story do its magic! Now, ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Den-O.

* * *

Explanations and the Sword

Louise was dragging Momotaros and Saito by the ears (or horns in the case of Momotaros) while the other Taros and Siesta followed them into her room until Momo and Saito finally got themselves freed.

"What was that for!?" Saito started.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" Louise responded.

"What for!? All we did was teaching that bastard a lesson." Momotaros stated.

"I meant how you did it!" Louise clarified. Saito and all the Taros looked at each other before huddling up.

"What do you think we should do?" Saito started.

"She is our master and explaining Den-O and Denliner sounds appropriate besides…I don't feel like being hit with an explosion." Urataros said.

"Ryuutaros?" Saito asked.

"Hmmmm…Only if Siesta-neechan can come too then I'm all for it." Ryuutaros answered.

"Kintaros?"

"Zzzzz…." Everyone looks at Kintaros who was sleeping until Momotaros bashed him in the head.

"Huh?"

"Should Louise know about DenLiner?" Saito asked.

"Well, I don't see why not." Kintaros said.

"You're an idiot if you think that." Momotaros stated.

"What about you, Momonoji?" Kintaros replied.

"Baka! My answer is already obvious! Hell no! What do you think, Saito?"

"As much as I hate this…we have to explain everything."

"Nani!? Why!?"

"She's going to get an answer one way or another. Best to do it now and get it over with."

"What going on over there!?" Louise called out.

"Give us a minute!" Momo said before going back to the group.

"Momo?" Everyone asked while Momotaros growled.

"Fine! Do it!" Momotaros said before the group broke apart. Saito got his pass out.

"Follow me." Saito instructed with the others following. Thankfully it was just the right time to board DenLiner. Saito opened the door and the others followed. They were soon waiting in a field where there was no one except them.

"What are we doing here?" Louise asked.

"Give it a minute." Saito answered before they started hearing a tune familiar resembling Sword Form's theme. Soon a white bullet train with red windows appeared. It stopped in front of the group before the doors opened. Saito and the Taros were calm while Louise and Siesta were very surprised.

"W-What is this?" Louise asked.

"The train that travels through time: DenLiner." Saito explained before everyone entered. The trains started moving and the taros took their usual spots.

"Naomi, the usual please." Momotaros requested before Naomi places a mug in front of him. Momo started drinking and sighed in slight pleasure.

Owner came into the cart and looks at Louise and Siesta before looking at Saito.

"Saito, you know how strict I am on passengers without tickets."

"I can explain."

* * *

(Somewhere else)

Yuuki and Gaoh arrived at what appears to be a dark room of an abandoned estate. Yuuki stopped as he recognizes a figure other than Gaoh on a sofa.

"Fancy picking this place, Negataros." The figure got up and face Yuuki. He was wearing the same robe they were wearing except his hood was down. He had a face that was similar to Momotaros's but it was black with red highlights and horns at the sides. Negataros stood up and faced Yuuki.

"As if you could pick a better place. Anyways, is this Den-O's world?" Gaoh soon walked up towards them.

"Indeed but not just any Den-O but _our _Den-O." Negataros soon started laughing.

"Finally, revenge will be mine!"

"Don't you mean 'ours'?"

"Of course, it's just that…fate has given us the opportunity to destroy them again and just picturing it-."

"It will have to wait." Gaoh said. "We have to build ourselves up here."

"Who died and made you king?" Negataros asked.

"I'm with him, why should you be in charge?" Yuuki asked as well.

"Out of the three of us, I'm the most experienced. Even though Den-O is here we still have to take this world for Dark Decade and the other Dark Riders."

"But why you? I should be in charge. I once ran an evil organization!" Negataros stated.

"And how did that go?" Gaoh replied and Nega soon rushed to him.

"You have something you want to say to me?" Before Gaoh can say anything, Yuuki got in the middle and broke them apart.

"This isn't helping. As much as I want to destroy Den-O, we do have another job here." Yuuki stated. "In exchange for our revival and revenge we take this world for Dark Decade. After that, we can rule here." Yuuki reminded them. "So both of you stop fighting, the only person here to fight is Den-O."

Nega and Gaoh looked at each other.

"He's right, this isn't helping. We have to do something." Gaoh proposed.

"First smart thing you suggested. What should we do?" Nega asked.

"I'll look into this world and learn everything about it. The more we learn the sooner we can have allies here along with where to strike." Gaoh said.

"I guess I can form another evil organization here for us to control." Negataros said. "Shouldn't be too hard but we do need a name for ourselves here." Negataros and Gaoh soon see Yuuki leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"Someone has to keep an eye on Den-O. I'll let you guys know if there any changes." Yuuki said before leaving.

* * *

(At DenLiner)

"I see, so she is the one who brought us here." Saito nodded. Ever since the summoning, DenLiner was transported to this world's time stream and has been traveling ever since. Saito told Owner everything that happened up to now. Owner looked at Louise.

"Seeing that you have summoned us and marked Saito and the Taros here as your Familiars, it would be appropriate here to give you free passage here."

"That still doesn't answer my question of what these peasants did at the duel."

"We just won and this is how you thank us!?" Momotaros exclaimed from his spot.

"Thank you for what exactly!?" Louise replied. Momo just growled and presumed drinking his coffee. Urataros was talking with Naomi, Kintaros was sleeping again, and Ryuutaros was playing with one of his toys with Siesta.

"Ah that's right, she has seen our Rider System, hasn't she?"

"Yeah." Saito admitted.

"To be frank, with the pass that Saito has he could transform into Kamen Rider Den-O but in order for Saito to use it effectively he would have to be possessed by one of them." Owner pointed at the Taros.

"What's the point of it?"

"There are creatures called Imagin. They come from a distant point of time to the present to grant wishes through a contract. However, as soon as the contract is completed the Imagin will enter the contractee's memories and will try to alter time from there. The Rider System was created to stop them. There are various forms of Imagin."

"Like what?"

"Them." Owner answered, pointing at the Taros. "But they are different, they do not wish to alter time but to preserve it. Saito here bumped into one of them before being revealed as a Singularity Point."

"A what?"

"People who wouldn't be affect by time and should they be possessed they could force the Imagin out. They are the ideal users for the Rider System."

"Let me see that pass!" Lousie soon grabs the pass out of Saito's hands.

"What are you doing!?"

"For a mere commoner to have more power than me I won't allow it."

"If you wish to try be my guest." Owner said.

"But Owner-."

"Let her try." Soon the belt materialized around Louise's belt and she scanned the pass and went into Plat Form for a few seconds before turning back to normal.

"What the?"

"You are not a Singularity Point therefore you are not someone who can use the belt." Owner said before taking the pass and giving it back to Saito. "Now then you should go back to class now." Owner said before the train stopped and the door opened revealing a field not far from the academy. "I suggest you keep what we said as a secret." Louise just grunted before rushing outside with Siesta behind her. Owner looked at the others.

"You should go as well."

"Why!?" Everyone asked, except Ryuutaros who just walked out before skipping to Siesta.

"You are her Familiars therefore you must stay close to her."

"Like hell we're being her servants." Momotaros said.

"Not your choice." Owner said before releasing a dark aura with a deadly glare. Kintaros got scared and ran out after grabbing Urataros and Saito. Momotaros soon became intimidated enough to leave. Soon DenLiner left and presumed its course.

"You just wanted them to leave so you can have more challenges." Naomi concluded.

"With their new duties as Familiars more free time here." Owner said before Naomi gives him his latest rice challenge.

* * *

(The next day)

Louise had constant eyes on Saito and the Taros. Ever since she learned about DenLiner she became worried that they would attempt to get away by using it. She even confiscated Saito's Rider Pass, much to everyone's dismay.

Everyone was in the classroom with Saito being forced to sit on the floor along with the Taros. Momotaros, who was building up with rage, was daydreaming on his revenge. Urataros was flirting with most with the females especially Kirche, Kintaros was sleeping again, and Ryuutaros was making drawings on pieces of paper. The teacher was giving a lecture on elemental styles and Momotaros's attention was caught when…

"Mrs. Chevreuse, pardon for the interruption…" Kirche began "…but there's one person who can't even use one element with zero percent chance at success." Kirche said looking at Louise. Everyone looked at her before putting two and two together.

"So everyone calls you Louise the Zero because they think you have zero potential?" Urataros asked as they were walking around the campus. Louise didn't answer.

"Aw, that's not true! Those explosions seemed really cool. Hey Momo, remember when she hit you with one? It went bang bang. Remember?" Ryuutaros asked.

"I remember…"

"Her explosions have made me cry!" Kintaros said before cracking his neck. "I just don't see how that would consider you a zero." Kintaros said.

"Maybe it's her zero percent accuracy." Saito joked.

"Or her zero grades." Momotaros joined. Soon after a few more jokes Louise finally snapped and grabbed her wand out.

"YOU IDIOTS!"

*KABOOM!*

Everyone was in a dog pile as the explosion faded.

"No meals for any 'zeroes' that I hear. As additional punishment…" Louise brought up the Pass. "Don't expect this anytime soon." Momo got up.

"Hey it was just a joke!" He defended.

"Yeah, well who's laughing!?" Urataros then got up.

"Mistress, it was just a harmless joke and I perfectly understand that no meals may be a suitable punishment but the Pass we really do need."

"So you can just go away on that, uhhh…"

"Train." Saito finished before going back down.

"Yeah, whatever! Point is you're still not getting it."

"Please mistress, we'll do whatever you say."

"I know you will which is why you're cleaning my laundry."

"Smooth, Kameko…" Momotaros whispered.

"Kuma-chan…can you get off of me?" Ryuuta asked since Kintaros was top of him.

"Zzzzzz…."

"Kuma-chan?" Kintaros was sleeping again.

"Why me?" Louise asked.

* * *

(Not far outside the academy)

Yuuki was at the top of a tree and could easily see that Academy.

"So this is where Den-O is; an academy where spoiled brats learn magic. I might as well give them a sneak peek of what they're in for." Yuuki jumped off the tree and snapped his fingers. A Gray Mirror appeared behind him when it faded the Wasp Imagin appeared.

"You summoned me?" The Wasp Imagin asked. Yuki nodded.

"See that academy? Den-O and his Imagin are there."

"Just give me the word and I'll attack them."

"No, we have to draw them out. Wait, until they leave the Academy when they do then kill them."

"I understand, thank you for the opportunity." The Wasp Imagin said before flying. Yuuki then used a Gray Mirror to town and get some sleep at a hotel.

* * *

(At night)

"Pajamas…" Louise commanded and Saito sighed before undressing her. Momotaros was watching while Urataros was doing the laundry. Kintaros dragged Ryuutaros outside because he didn't want Ryuutaros to see Louise like this.

"Can we please get something to eat?" Saito asked.

"No."

"What about the Pass?"

"You'll get it back in two days."

"What if something comes up?"

"I'm sure you and the others can do well without it."

"Actually I can't." Saito admitted.

"What?" Louise asked before Momotaros stepped up.

"We were training him to be a good fighter just like the previous Den-O before you summoned us." Momotaros explained.

"Who was the previous Den-O?" Louise asked.

"That's a story for another time." Momotaros said before sitting down on the hay. "But still, you don't mind if any of us starve to death?"

"Can you starve to death?" Saito asked.

"Not helping." Momo answered.

"Fine, be lucky I'll let this go for now." Lousie said as Saito finished changing her.

"What about the Pass?"

"Like I said, two days." Just then Ryuutaros and Kintaros walked in.

"Hey guys, when will we get the Pass back?" Ryuutaros asked.

"In two days."

"Aw, please." Ryuutaros begged.

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Louise said before getting a little mad.

"Ple-?"

* * *

(A few minutes later)

Kintaros, Momotaros, Ryuutaros, and Saito were outside since Ryuuta annoyed Louise up to the point that she took back her statement of the food.

"Goddamn brat." Momotaros said.

"Are you referring to Louise or Ryuuta?" Saito asked.

"Both."

"It's not that bad, everyone." Kintaros said.

"We're alone, outside in the middle of the night, and with nothing to eat." Momotaros stated.

"I was just looking for a bright side." Kintaros defended himself.

"I don't see anything bright will happen soon."

"Excuse me, everyone but what are you guys doing outside?" Siesta asked with concern.

"Ask him." Saito said when pointing to Ryuutaros.

"Ryuuta?"

"Well, Louise kicked us out of her room after ticking her off and as punishment we don't get any meals."

"Oh dear…we might as well get go to the kitchen and see if we can get you guys any leftovers from dinner." Siesta said.

"Arigato, Siesta-neechan!" Ryuutaros said with a smile.

"See…" Kintaros said while slightly elbowing Momotaros.

"Seems too good to be true." Momotaros said.

"I take that back." Momotaros said as he took another spoonful of soup. Everyone else was eating very happily on soup and bread.

"Sorry that there's only leftovers but eat as much as you guys want, Our Swords." The head chief, Marteau said.

"'Our Swords?'" Saito asked.

"That's right. You people are peasants like us but you guys won the duel against that snobby noble boy. You're the pride of the peasants, Our Swords." Marteau explained.

"A name that suits our strength…I like it!" Kintaros said as he resumed eating his soup.

"We were only showing teaching prissy boy a lesson." Momotaros said with Saito nodding.

"Yeah, we just did what was right." Saito agreed.

"Do you hear that? True masters never boast like that. This is the difference between them and those stupid nobles! I expected nothing less." Everyone agreed.

"This soup is really yummy." Ryuutaros observed. Marteau the patted Ryuutaros's back so hard he nearly fell face first in his soup.

"A good man! A very good man you are, Ryuutaros! I like you, Our Sword! Please, let me kiss you!" Just as Marteau was about to kiss him Ryuuta blocked it.

"That's something you might want to do with Kame-chan."

"Speaking of which, where is Urataros? He should've been done with the laundry a while ago." Saito pointed out. Then they started to realize something.

"You don't think he-?" Kintaros started.

"Not our problem now. It's Louise's and that's going to be a pain." Momotaros said.

* * *

(A few minutes ago)

"That girl sure is a slave driver." Urataros mused after he finished the laundry. He was on his way to Louise's room to try to 'persuade' her to go a little easier on her punishment. As he was walking around he notices a familiar salamander.

'_Isn't that the Familiar of that fine woman, Kirche?' _Urataros thought before it punced on him and started dragging him.

Soon he was dropped off in a room where he sees Kirche in a very…nice looking nightgown.

"Welcome to my suite, Urataros." Kirche greeted as Urataros got up.

"You're too kind, ma'am." Urataros replied.

"I know this is something that shouldn't be. But my byname is Fever. I tend to burn like a torch."

"Is that so? When I'm in control of that armor, I am best known for the water. It appears we're polar opposites but in this case…opposites attract, don't they?" Urataros said in a sly tone of voice.

"It appears they do. I know this might quite sudden."

"No complaints from me, ma'am."

"You looked so handsome when you were in control of that armor. Seeing it, Kirche the Fever became Kirche the Passion." Kirche said as she got close to Urataros.

"Is that so? In that case, I must've…reeled you in."

"You certainly have." Just as she got closer to his face…

"Hey, Kirche!" Ura and Kirche look out the window to see a floating male student.

"Oh my, Styx?"

"I came by because you didn't show up at our promised time." Styx explained.

"Then change the appointment to two hours from now."

"That's not the deal we had!"

Kirche soon got her wand out and used the flame of one of the candles to make a fire serpent. She sent the fire serpent at Styx making him lose his balance and fall.

"Impressive. One of your…associates?" Urataros asked.

"Something like that. But for now…"

"Kirche!" The two see another floating male student outside the window. "Who is this…thing!? Tonight, I want you to burn up with me…" Kirche hit him with another fire serpent.

'_It appears that she has a few men wrapped around her finger without giving a care on any of their feelings…she and I have more in common than I thought.' _Urataros observed.

"Another associate?" Kirche nodded.

"Now then, let's not waste any more time now…" Kirche said but before they did anything else…

"Kirche!" They look outside and see three floating male students who were seemingly fighting each other. "What are you doing!? You said you didn't have any particular lover!" They said together.

'_Oh, she and I definitely have a lot in common.' _Urataros thought.

"Manica…Ajax…Gimly!" Kirche recognized. "Well then wait till six o'clock."

"It's already morning!"

"Flame." Flame got up and fired a huge fireball at them, making them lose their focus and fell.

"Well that was sudden. Let's hurry and do this before we get any further interruption." Urataros proposed.

"I couldn't agree more." Kirche said as she pinned him down. "I love you, Urataros!"

"Rest assured the feeling is quite mutual." Urataros said. "But aren't you worried about my master?"

"Please, I'm much more than Louise the Zero."

'_She's right on that.' _Urataros thought as he looked at some of Kirche's…features. Just as Kirche was about to kiss him the door opened revealing Louise in her nightwear.

"Oh?"

"Master?"

"Kirche!" Louise started as she walked up to them.

"We're kind of busy here right now, Valliére."

"Zerbst, whose familiar are you trying to seduce!?"

"It can't be helped. Love and fire are the destinies of the von Zerbst family. Besides you have four other Familiars, surely you wouldn't mind if I borrow the fifth."

"Well I do!" Louise looked at Urataros. "We're going back now!"

"Wait! He may be your familiar but he's the closest thing to a proper human. It's rather unreasonable to get in the way of true love!" Kirche then hugged Urataros. "Isn't that right, Ura?"

"Well when you put it like that…" Louise then grabbed Urataros by the arm.

"It's just her usual trick! Wake up already!"

"And you don't think I noticed?" Ura asked making the two other surprised. "I've seen how she works with the other male students and frankly…that's what makes her intriguing to me." Urataros explained. He was quite intrigued about Kirche's methods with men and frankly to him it's like looking at a female version of him.

"You're an idiot." Louise said before dragging Urataros.

"We'll finish this later, ma'am."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

(At Louise's room)

"Well now what kind of punishment do you have in mind for me?" Urataros asked. Louise got a crop, one used for horseback riding. "Ah, I see where this is going then very well hit me."

"What?" Louise asked.

"You heard me, hit me as hard as you can. Or perhaps you like to bound me in chains or gag my mouth." Urataros said. To Louise, this was getting to weird and the fact he wanted this makes this even weirder.

"Do I get a safe word?" Urataros asked. Louise decided to put the crop back and kneed him in the stomach. "Is that a no?"

"Listen to me, I don't care if you date anyone here but she alone I forbid." Louise said as Urataros got up.

"I take it you two have some sort of rivalry?" Louise nodded.

"Her family and mine have been archrivals for too long. It's a huge disgrace if one thread, one dog gets taken by that Zerbst woman! Got that!?"

"Yes, Master. I'll do my best to keep away from her." Urataros lied. Outside the door, the other Taros and Saito were eavesdropping.

"This is why I don't get involved in Kameko's affairs." Momotaros said making the others nod in agreement. Soon they heard how Urataros got in Kirche's room to begin with and soon Louise got everyone else inside.

"You're really pathetic, I can hardly believe that you can be Den-O." Louise said to Urataros.

"Trust us, you'll get used to this." Momotaros said. Louise soon looked at Saito.

"So you can't fight outside of Den-O's armor?"

"Well, I sorta can. Momotaros has been training me to be a better swordsman and the others have tried helping too in their own way." Saito explained. Louise looked at Momotaros.

"How good is he?"

"Well, he's not bad but still needs more training."

"Sometimes when a Familiar is summoned and contracted they get special powers like a black cat being able to talk." Louise said.

"Sugoi! I want to see that! Do you know anyone that has a cat as a Familiar?" Ryuutaros excitingly asked.

"That's not the point!" Louise said. "Anyways maybe it affected Saito here."

"Well, I don't know considering I don't have a sword."

"You're right. And since tomorrow is Void-day…"

"What?" Momotaros asked.

"Anyways, you five go to sleep. We're getting up early tomorrow." Louise said as she got on her bed. Everyone else was leaving while Ryuuta and Ura were dragging Kintaros since he already fell asleep. "Where are you going?"

"Hallway."

"It's okay, you guys can sleep here. Just don't cause a ruckus. I don't want you guys to be dragged by Kirche, especially you, Urataros." Ura and Ryuuta shrugged before dropping Kintaros, making a somewhat large noise. "So much for that. Goodnight, everyone."

"Night." They said before going asleep.

* * *

(The next day)

Louise, M-Saito, and the others were now on horses and were leaving the academy. Kirche watched from her window. Louise and Ryuuta were on one horse while M-Saito, Urataros, and Kintaros were on the other. Momotaros only possessed Saito to save some room for the horses. The Wasp Imagin sees them before flying away.

After three hours, they finally arrived at town.

"So, what are we doing here, Pinkie?" M-Saito asked. He figured Pinkie would be a better nickname than for Tsukasa and t was better than Zero.

"I want you to keep training Saito but we need to buy a suitable sword for him." Louise explained.

"_Wow, I didn't think she would care." _Saito said inside M-Saito. M-Saito nodded in agreement.

"Hai, that is true otherwise how will Saito show his own strength without the Pass!?" Kintaros said. As they were walking, Ryuutaros notices a bard playing. He stops and looks t them.

"Ryuuta, weapon shop is this way!" Urataros called.

"You guys go without me, I'll stay here." Ryuutaros said as he got closer to the bard. Everyone looked at Ryuutaros with a weird look.

"I'll watch him. Just come back for us when you're done." Urataros volunteered. Everyone soon took off without them. They soon arrived at the weapons shop with M-Saito and Kintaros checking out some of the weapons.

"Ah, nobles! What can I do for you?" The merchant greeted. M-Saito and Kintaros could easily tell that this man was greedy and would try to trick Louse into giving him most of her money.

"I need a sword for one of my Familiars here." Louise explained pointing at M-Saito.

"I think I have what you need." The merchant came back with a golden sword encrusted with jewels. He gave it to M-Saito to try.

"It looks beautiful." Louise admired. To her, if they are going to be her Familiars they might as well look like noble Familiars.

"How much?" Louise asked.

"30,000."

"30,000!? You could buy a house with servants for that much!"

"Yes but this was forged by a famous alchemist with gold and jewels just as valuable as that house." The merchant explains. Louise looks to see the satchel she carried didn't have that much.

"No, thanks. Looks a bit too flashy." M-Saito said, saving Louise from embarrassment. "Besides, this sword doesn't feel right. If I want to charge into battle I want to have a good old fashioned sword not something that makes me look like a prissy." M-Saito explained.

"_Momotaros..."_

"I'm serious about this, Saito. If you're going to train you need a sword that can see a major climax!" M-Saito explained. Kintaros nodded.

"We need a sword that displays our true strength. One that can make our enemies cry!" Kintaros said as he snapped his neck.

"Well, then you two sure know what you want in a sword!" Another voice said. The three looked around to find it. "Over here." They soon see a rusted sword with a part of the guard that was moving up and down as if it has a mouth. "Hi!" The sword greeted.

"A talking sword?" M-Saito started.

"_That's something you don't see everyday." _

"Its strength to speak makes me cry!" Kintaros said as he started wiping his tears with his arm. It was true since this sword can speak it must mean that he has a lot of magic in him. To Momotaros, since he was covered in rust it must mean he was in a lot of battles.

"Shut it, Derf! You're ruining my business!" The merchant says.

"Well, at least I don't cheat on people. What's your name?" Derf asked M-Saito.

"Momotaros. I'm looking for a sword for my friend, Saito."

"Ok, what kind of person is he?" M-Saito raised his finger before Momotaros ejected himself out of Saito's body. This surprised the merchant and Derf.

"Def, this is Saito." Momotaros introduced.

"Hey." Saito greeted.

"Give him a swing." Momotaros suggested. Saito grabbed Derf and swung him a little. "Well, I think we found our sword!" Momotaros said with Kintaros nodding in agreement and Saito had mixed feelings.

"Are you sure, Momo?" Momotaros nodded.

"Just a cleanup, some sharpening, and it's the perfect weapon." Momotaros said as he placed his arm around Saito. Saito, knowing its best not judge his teacher, nodded in agreement.

"You guys can't be serious about buying that piece of junk!" Louise exclaimed.

"Yo, how much for this guy?" Momotaros asked. The merchant looked at them. To him, his emotions were mixed because Derf can finally leave but not for a price he wanted.

"1,000."

"Aw c'mon, you can't be serious!? Oh well I guess I can just leave him here. After all, how many other customers are you going to have to take him?" Saito said. He learned a bit of bartering from Urataros.

"Fine, 100, that guy's been a pain for years! He even scares away my customers!" The merchant said, finally giving in.

"That's your face not me." Derf said.

"Derf, I can tell this is the beginning of a good friendship." Momotaros said as he was a little jealous of Saito now.

* * *

As they were walking, they were explaining to Derf everything up to now about the summoning, the other Taros, and Den-O.

"Wow, sounds like you guys got your work cut out for you." Derf said.

"You wouldn't believe it." Saito said.

"I can't believe we bought that junk." Louise stated.

"I see it as a win/win." Saito said. "I get a sword and you get to save money."

"I like the way you think, aibou." Derf stated.

"This should be where we're supposed to meet the brat and Kameko." Momotaros said as they got to the place Ryuutaros and Urataros were last seen. Instead of them, they see a huge crowd of people watching something.

"Did he-?" Saito started.

"You don't think that-?" Kintaros said.

"Goddamn it!" They cut through the crowd to see what's going on.

**(Play Climax Jump Hip Pop Version)**

They see the bard, who now has long hair with a purple streak in his hair and a brown cap, dancing as if any person would to hip pop. He was even joined by a few other people who were dancing like him. Everyone was fascinated by them some even through some gold coins at them but they kept dancing.

"How is he doing this!?" Lousie asked.

"Ryuutaros has thing for dancing back where we're from. How he does this? We don't have a clue." Saito explained.

"You sure are a weird group of people." Derf said.

"Even in this world, goddamn brat does his dancing."

"Where's Urataros? He was supposed to be watching him." Kinataros said. They all looked around and see Urataros talking with Kirche and Tabitha. Louise's face turn to anger as she walked up to them. She soon bumped into R-Bard.

"Hey Louise, are we done?"

"Yes, so stop this right now!" Louise ordered.

"Okay!" R-Bard soon snapped his fingers and everyone around them, with the exception of a few people, did the same the pose the dance group had before dancing away, much to the mages' surprise. Ryuutaros got out of the bard's body, who was now knocked out.

**(End Climax Jump Hip Pop Version)**

They walked up to Ryuutaros as Louise presumed going to Urataros.

"What happened, Ryuutaros?" Saito asked.

"Well, I was interested in that guy playing the instrument. I listened for a few minutes before getting bored with his music. So I possessed him to show what real music and dancing is like!" Ryuutaros said. "It was so much fun you guys should've stayed!"

"I rather not." Derf said. Ryuutaros stared at the sword hanging over Saito's back.

"A talking sword? Sugoi! Much better than a talking cat!" Ryuutaros said with excitement.

"Ryuuta, this is Derf." Saito said.

"A pleasure." Derf said.

"It sure is, Sword-san." Louise soon came with them while berating Urataros.

"So these are your other Familiars, Zero?" Kirche asked.

"What do you care?" As they were arguing, the Taros soon sensed a presence they haven't had in while.

"Imagin!" They all yelled before an explosion occurred at the building in front of them. Out of the smoke was the Wasp Imagin. He looked at the group before firing fire needles at them. They all went in separate directions.

"This is one of the bad Imagins that you talked about?" Derf asked. Saito nodded.

"Saito! What are we waiting for!?" Momotaros said.

"I don't have the Pass, remember!?"

"Kuso!" Momotaros cursed before the Wasp Imagin landed in front of them before withdrawing his rapier. "Then we have to do this the old fashioned way!" Momotaros said before drawing his sword out. The Wasp Imagin struck first with Momo blocking, Saito soon withdrew Derf and slashed at the Wasp Imagin in the back. The Wasp Imagin soon turned and attacked and Saito blocked it before clashing his sword again.

Momo was surprised on his skills before joining. Everyone got up and looked at the fight.

"What is that?" Tabitha asked.

"Imagin. Louise, we need the Pass." Louise looked hesitant to give it.

The Wasp Imagin soon tried to stab Saito but he countered it. The Wasp Imagin then kicked him away and block Momo's attempt to attack.

"Kisama!" Momotaros said before trying to attack again but the Wasp Imagin dodged and slashed at Momotaros in the chest again and again. Saito looked in horror.

"Momotaros!" Lousie then got out the Pass and looked at Saito.

"Saito!" She called before throwing it at him. Saito caught it before sheathing Derf.

"Everyone, get out of here." Saito said with them leaving to a safe place to watch.

"So that's the Pass?" Derf asked. Saito nodded before his belt materialized in his other hand. He placed it on and pressed the red button. Its tune was playing and the Wasp Imagin looked like it was about to stab Momotaros.

"Henshin!"

He quickly scanned the Pass.

"**SWORD FORM!"**

Saito was soon transformed into Plat Form with Momotaros disappearing in red light. The armor soon appeared and clipped itself onto Den-O. The peach visor opened and Den-O SF did his pose.

"Ore…Futabi Sanjou!" Den-O SF said.

"Den-O…" The Wasp Imagin growled.

"That's right and now we can now have a proper climax." Den-O said as he formed his sword but when he did…

"Hey, what's going on!?" Den-O SF looked to see that his DenGasher has a slot that moving.

"Derf?"

"_Derf?"_

"Yeah, it's me. So this is what Den-O is? Oh man, I feel like a new sword now. Let's kick this bastard's ass, aibou!"

"Oh yeah, we're going to." Den-O said as he charged. Meanwhile Yuuki was watching the whole thing from the roof of a building.

The Wasp Imagin tried to stab Den-O but he easily dodged it before slashing at him. It was easy to see the smoke from his armor. He tried firing more fire needles before Den-O deflected them with his sword. He soon got close enough and was constantly slashing at the Wasp Imagin.

The Wasp Imagin was soon down on the floor with Den-O pointing his sword at him.

"So he was right…Den-O is here."

"_He?"_

"Who are you talking about, teme?" Den-O SF asked.

"That's for me to know but…you can't take all of us down!" The Wasp Imagin said as kicked Den-O off him and attempted to flee.

"Oh no you don't!" Den-O SF said as he got his Pass out and scanned it.

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

Energy traveled from the belt to the hilt of his sword. The blade was soon ejected before floating in the air.

"Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza! Part 3!" Den-O SF declared before directing the blade at the Wasp Imagin. When he did he was cutting the Wasp Imagin into pieces before doing one last overhead slash. The Wasp Imagin soon exploded.

"Yattaze." Den-O said.

"Oh man, it's been a while since I was in a battle like that. I look forward to this partner…or should I say partners?" Den-O simply chuckled at the response.

"_Momotaros, how is there an Imagin here? I thought there wasn't besides you and the others."_

"Beats me if I know but I do want to know is who is 'he'?" Den-O asked. From the roof, Yuuki simply chuckled.

"He didn't lose his touch. Good." Yuuki said before leaving through a Gray Mirror.

* * *

**AN: There it is, the latest chapter of Den-O! I know you guys were waiting for this for a long time. I certainly have. Also feel free to send questions or reviews. Don't forget to read any of my other stories or favorite any of them if you want to. Now onto some responses:**

**Diavolo: *In a sarcastic tone* Yes, I apologize if my writing isn't as good as the authors who have been here for years while I've only been here for a few months. Appreciate the fact that someone actually attempted this. If you think you can do better than by all means try.**

**Bleidkhord: Not saying anything but there will be some hints. But what I can say is that Decade and DiEnd will appear but not as Tsukasa and Kaito.**

**Zero: Don't worry, you'll see them soon enough. Especially Sieg, I'm not saying when but its close.**

**Ok, I'm done, goodnight.**


End file.
